scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Anthos
: | actor= Vic Perrin }} Anthos was a legendary warlock from ancient times. He was impersonated by two of his descendants, Nick and John Thomas, the tennis trainer and gatekeeper of Jimmy Pelton, respectively. They were accompanied by their dog, in disguise as the Devil Hound. Physical appearance Anthos was a Caucasian male who wore an orange and yellow tunic. He wore blue underneath the tunic. He had brown gloves and matching boots that went all the way up to his thighs. He wore a cape which was blue on the outside and gray on the inside. Much of his head was concealed by a mask, which had a red front with a sort of V-shape while the rest of it was gray. He had a pointed black beard with a connecting mustache. Personality The warlock was ominous, imposing, and vengeful. He had a strong grudge against the Peltons, so he menaced Jimmy, repeatedly informing him that he was doomed. Powers and abilities * Staff curse: The staff appeared to follow Jimmy around; even after he broke it, it seemingly repaired itself and reappeared in front of his house. This was actually because there was more than one staff. Nick and John carved them in a secret underground workshop beneath the ruins. * Vision manipulation: The curse of Anthos seemingly caused Jimmy to hallucinate; while he was playing at the tennis tournament, he kept seeing Anthos in the stands, even though nobody else could. In reality, John was wearing invisible makeup that could only be seen through a special type of glasses, which were switched with Jimmy's glasses. History Early life According to legend, Anthos was the ghost of an ancient warlock whose family was driven off the land Jimmy currently lives on by his ancestors. Anthos cursed the Pelton family, and soon afterward, debt forced the Peltons to sell their home until Jimmy eventually bought it back. ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' Season three Jimmy and Nick were jogging one night, training for Jimmy's tennis match at Wimbledon the following morning, when they stumbled upon the ancient Druid ruins of Rothmore. There they discovered the staff of Anthos. Anthos appeared, along with the Devil Hound. He claimed to have awoken from his life-long sleep to fulfill the curse upon the Pelton family. The warlock told Jimmy that as long as he had the cursed staff, he was doomed. Jimmy and Nick fled. The gang were touring England at the same time when Nick and Jimmy stumbled onto the road and told them about their attack by the warlock Anthos. They all went to Jimmy's mansion, where the warlock and Devil Hound showed up, threatening Jimmy again with the curse of Anthos, leaving behind the cursed staff when they disappeared. Nick, Jimmy, and the gang hurried to the gatekeeper's house where they discovered John missing and the house ransacked and covered in red pawprints. They found John's boots, which were splattered with red mud. They followed the red pawprints until they eventually disappeared, and just then, Mr. Burgess, Jimmy's solicitor, arrived and told the tale of Anthos. He also warned Jimmy that if he didn't win the tennis match at Wimbledon, Jimmy wouldn't be able to pay his mortgage on the mansion and would lose the house. Knowing that the staff was cursed, Fred Jones told Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo to get rid of it. Scooby and Shaggy attempted to get rid of the staff by throwing it in a pond, but they warlock rose out of the water and threw it back to them. Anthos chased them back to where the rest of the gang, Jimmy, and Nick were, and Nick was captured by the warlock and Devil Hound. Jimmy tripped and lost his glasses, only to find them later, along with the staff, which he promptly snapped in half, hoping to end the curse. Velma Dinkley found more red mud, and Jimmy told the gang that the ruins are the only place in the country that one can find mud that special color of mud. After hearing the Devil Hound's howls, the gang, along with Jimmy, rushed back to the mansion and discovered the perfectly fixed staff by the front gate, with a note attached that read: "If you play tomorrow, it will mean your DOOM". Mr. Burgess appeared and warned Jimmy to heed the message, but Jimmy refused to be scared off by the warlock. The next morning, Daphne Blake went with Fred to watch Jimmy play in the match at Wimbledon while the others stayed behind to investigate the ruins. Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma stumbled upon a secret underground chamber, which held a small workshop filled with sawdust and workbenches where Velma found a receipt for a special lens. However, the warlock and Devil Hound appeared and started chasing them. They got into a boat and started rowing down the river until they escaped by going over a waterfall, which happened to be near Wimbledon, so they rejoined Fred and Daphne there. Jimmy's game was suffering because he kept seeing the warlock up in the stands, even though no one else could. Jimmy lost his glasses while lunging. Velma then picked them up and figured out what was going on. She put her theory to work by switching hers and Jimmy's glasses, and Jimmy stopped seeing Anthos and started playing much better. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy were at the concessions, where the warlock appeared and chased them into the locker room. Just as Jimmy was about to make the winning play, Anthos and the Devil Hound confronted him, warning him not to win. However, in a nearby court, a tennis player accidentally knocked Scooby into a net, which bounced him on top of the Devil Hound's back, causing him to lose control and run all over the place, dragging the warlock with him. Jimmy won the game with a service ace, and the warlock and Devil Hound crashed into a hot dog stand. The warlock was unmasked as Nick, while the Devil Hound was just a normal dog in a costume. However, it wasn't over yet; the was still the matter of the warlock Jimmy saw in the stands. Velma put Jimmy's glasses over a TV camera and pointed out the other warlock. The man tried to run, but the cops caught him. The man in the stands was revealed to be John, the gatekeeper, who had put on special makeup that could only be seen by special lenses, which were switched with Jimmy's normal glasses back in the woods when Nick "disappeared". Velma knew John was in on it because of the red mud on his shoes; it proved John had been to the ruins lately since the mud was only found there. John revealed that he and Nick were brothers, and that Anthos was their ancestor. They wanted scare Jimmy into forfeiting the tournament so that he would lose his estate, after which they were going to buy it, completing the revenge of Anthos. Appearances * The Scooby-Doo Show ** 315. In other languages }} Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Impersonators Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 characters Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 monsters Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 villains Category:Warlocks